warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hawkfire98
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hawkfire98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 20:49, 22 August 2009 Image Requests Post your image requests here! Rules No swearing No innappropriate talk or images No vandallizing this page. Re: Evening Can you show me what she said? Sparrowsong 02:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hai! Hai Hawkfire! You might know me as Faithkit on Mythclans. :P Brightsparrow showed me this Wikia (inside joke, inside joke) :) It's awesome here! :D Faithlark 16:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Singing Christmas trees Come see the singing Christmas trees, better hgury though, we have a 'FULL' house every year! http://www.thesingingchristmastrees.org/--[[User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan|Hawkstar]]Merry christmas 16:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) huh? Hiya Hawkfire why did you get rid off all the things on the talk page?. Brambleclaw14 Talk 15:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) oh lol maybe you should make a link? Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Evidence I requested a checkuser. Here is what they said: "Hello Sparrowsong, I have checked those User names and both of the IPs used by Brineminnow match the IPs that were used by (name of user I believe Brineminnow is a sockpuppet of) at one time. Please let us know if you continue to have problems. Best, Sarah" And I know this sounds weird, but I'd kind of rather not say who I think he's a sockpuppet of. Anyway, there's my evidence. Sparrowsong 20:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hiya! Sorry, but I didn't see your section under 'Hmmm' before anyways, jez go here: when I got the link down (or at least try to, sometimes my computer janks up and fails, the stupid dial-up hippie thing) aaaaaaaaaaaaand then I'll try to put it on the main page (if I can't, or anyone can't, it's cuz of some coding thing that happens sometimes, and it moves the menu bar to the middle of the PAGE! Not good, not good). :xoxo, Clover 23:14, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Also, it may take a while, cuz it's confusing and have to look at this cheat sheet on my notebook, unless you wanna take a shot at it, go to here and copy down the coding. But it takes a looooong time, JSYK. Clover 23:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Breif me please on Project security on the trial, or can i not join the jury since it's already in action? ??? Oh, that (^) isn't my message. I think it's Hawkstar of ThunderClan's. Clover 23:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) It's fine. ;D I don't really care, anyways xD......sorry, I'm kinda antsy today, but should you ask the questions then wait for Sunny to answer them? Once again, sorry! I'm just...nervous and jumpy for some reason. Clover 23:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Brineminnow Well, it's been more than a week since you left Brineminnow a message. Does that mean we're deciding his punishment without him now? Oh, and I noticed what you said on his talk page. No offense, but you shouldn't say sorry to troublemakers like him. Plus, you're an admin and admins are supposed to be in charge of these users, but if you say sorry they might interpret that as you being weak. And it's ok, you're still a great admin :). Yeah, I agree. Sparrowsong 18:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) mythclans you on right now?--[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ]]*poke* hai! 05:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) hey(sorry) Hey Hawkey! sorry I haven't been able to reply. I have been very busy. You should know all the stories Snowstorm had from a while back. If not, just let me know. lookin' forward to see you after Thanksgiving break!----[[User:Snowstorm16| '''ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 14:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) thanks!!she's really pretty![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 22:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) TACKLEHUG! Aw, Hawkey, it's so purdyful! xDDDD I luffles it! *tacklehugs* Thank you so much! --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 01:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Help Me!!!! How can you create a story? I meant, where do you go?--Mousetalon 00:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi! Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 22:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC)